


the child does ~drugs~

by kay_on_film



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF MotherInnit, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Minecraft, References to Drugs, Smoking, THERES A MOTHERINNIT TAG, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This is just brainrot, Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, as does wilbur, i am going. directly to hell for this but I DONT CARE, i do the weed so dumb fan brain says so does tommy, lets go, no beta we die like my poor lungs, shes only mentioned tho - Freeform, spoiler alert tommy does the weed, this fic is my baby be nice to it, this fic is stupid but i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_on_film/pseuds/kay_on_film
Summary: Isn’t that what you’re meant to do when you’re a teenager? Try all the things that everyone always told you not to do?-------------------or, highinnit.(god im so sorry for this i just had to put it up)(this is based off my own experiences with the devil's lettuce)(if any ccs are reading this. turn. turn back. go.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	the child does ~drugs~

For all the jokes he made about it, you’d think Tommy would at least know where to find weed if he wanted it.

But no, despite the endless drug references he made around his friends and on the SMP, the boy was in fact completely clueless when it came to substances. He knew some of his friends would partake occasionally, saying that it helped them to calm down, and he knew that some people even took it for medical reasons to help with pain or anxiety, but he himself had just never been all that interested in the word of recreational drugs. The constant talks about the dangers of substance abuse he’d been given as a child must have worked, at least to some extent. He was pretty content with his life as it was, sober and all.

That didn’t stop him from being curious. He was a teenager after all, and isn’t that what you’re meant to do when you’re a teenager? Try all the things that everyone always told you not to do?

After the jokes on the SMP had started, Tommy had gotten more and more curious about what it was actually like to be high. He’d heard people describe the feeling before - the dry mouth, the feeling of floating - but he knew he’d have to actually feel it himself if he wanted to satiate his curiosity. And he needed to do that quickly, because the constant wondering was starting to become an issue, distracting him from more important things. He’d just try it once, he told himself, just so he could stop wondering.

Problem was, he had absolutely no idea where to start. He didn’t quite feel comfortable going to his new college friends, they weren’t close enough for that yet, and he most certainly wasn’t about to go up to his mum and say ‘Hello mother dearest, I was curious about where I could get some marijuana’. Safe to say, he was a bit stuck.

Then, an idea came to him.

Wilbur. He knew Wilbur smoked, he sang about it in his music, and he’d mentioned using weed for his anxiety a few times in discord calls off stream. He could totally ask Wilbur. He would definitely make fun of him a bit, but Tommy was used to that from him, and knew it was all just banter. Wilbur was definitely his best bet.

Tommy had just recently gotten his driving license and, due to his success on Twitch, had more than enough money to buy himself a decent car. So he asked his parents if he could drive down to Brighton for the weekend to see his friends. His mum was hesitant, but his dad, having already met his friends last time they visited, convinced her that he’d be okay with them for the weekend. Buzzing with excitement, he ran up to his room to tell Wilbur the news.

He pulled up discord and started a private voice call with Wilbur, and not even a second after he picked up.

“What do you want, child?”

Tommy paused. Wilbur only called him ‘child’ when-

“Wil, are you streaming?” Tommy asked.

“Indeed I am, young one, indeed I am,” Tommy pulled up Twitch and, sure enough, WilburSoot was live, “But I’m doing just chatting, so I can talk.”

Tommy sighed. The good news would have to wait. “It’s fine, Wilbur, it’s not urgent. Carry on with your stream. Also, hello chat!” he tacked on, knowing they’d want him to acknowledge them. He pulled up the stream and, sure enough, chat was already filling with his name in all caps.

“No, we can talk now,” Tommy watched him click around on his computer as he spoke, “I’ve been streaming for like 2 hours now anyway.” Tommy looked and again, sure enough, Wilbur had been live for 2 hours and 10 minutes. He wondered how he missed the notification.

“Alright then, call me back once you’ve ended then big man,” Tommy said before disconnecting from the call so Wilbur could say his goodbyes to his chat. He sat there, practically vibrating with anticipation, for about 5 minutes, until-

Incoming call from: WilburSoot

Tommy picked up immediately.

“Okay Toms, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Wilbur’s voice was much quieter, a sure sign he’d ended his stream as he said he would. Tommy felt his smile growing.

“Well, big man, I love the North, don’t get me wrong, but I think it’s been a bit too long since I went to the beach, so-” Wilbur’s excited shouting cut him off.

“Hell yeah! Oh, this is gonna be awesome, there’s this new sushi place that just opened right down the road from my flat that I’ve been meaning to take you…”

Tommy chuckled himself as he let Wilbur get his excitement out, which took a fair minute, actually. He knew they hadn’t seen each other in a while and Tommy missed him dearly, but it made him unnecessarily happy knowing Wilbur missed him just as much. They shouted excitedly for a bit about all the fun things they were going to do together and yes, Tommy had asked his parents’ permission first, he promised. It was just as the conversation was winding down that Tommy made his move.

“Actually Wil,” he started, suddenly unsure if this was a good idea, “there’s actually something else I wanted to do while I visit.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Wilbur asked, his tone humorous yet sincere.

“Well…” When Tommy had run through this conversation in his head, it had seemed so easy, so effortless. He would just ask, and Wilbur would just say yes, and that would be the end of it. Now that he was actually living it though, it seemed a lot more daunting. Oh come on now, he thought to himself, I’m TommyInnit! TommyInnit ain’t no bitch. He smiled, agreeing with himself. It’s true, he ain’t no bitch.

“Well I was actually wondering if I could, um… smoke. With you. While I’m there.”

It had come out much less sure than he had imagined, but hey, he said the thing at least. He was feeling pretty good about himself. Until he saw Wilbur’s shocked, incredulous face staring at him from his monitor and suddenly he felt much less confident. The words started spilling out before he could stop them.

“I mean, it’s totally fine, you can say no, I’m just curious is all, and you know, I figured it something like this would be best to try with someone I trust and I trust you Wilbur, I really do, but I get if I put you in a weird spot and I’m sorry just forget I said anything-”

“Tommy! Tommy, slow down,” Wilbur cut him off, and when he looked back to the monitor the older man’s face was much more relaxed, he was even smiling. “I’m not upset with you, I was just a bit surprised. And my answer depends on what you specifically are interested in smoking.” Tommy could tell Wilbur was trying to hold back his laughter, and he sighed quietly in both relief that Wilbur wasn’t mad and exasperation that he found this whole situation so funny.

“Well, I mean, I was referring to, you know, weed. Why, what did you think I meant?”

“Oh! Yeah, weed is totally fine, we can do that. If you were interested in nicotine, then it would be a no. That shit’s addictive, I don’t want you doing that.” Tommy perked up at that.

“Oh yeah, absolutely no, I would never, the only reason I’m asking about this is because I know it’s not addictive.”

“Ah, done, your research, have you?” Wilbur said with a smirk, and Tommy just knew he was being teased. He rolled his eyes hard enough that he know the other can see on his video feed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Tommy said, leaning back in his chair, spinning a bit, “And for the record, everyone knows that.”

“You’d be surprised,” Wilbur said, pulling out his phone, probably tweeting or something, Tommy thinks, “But yeah, that’s totally fine. I’ll buy something that won't make the poor child cough too hard.” He finished, signature smirk in full view. Tommy just rolled his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhhh boy i wonder what high tommy is gonna be like guess we'll have to wait and see
> 
> thanks for reading whatever this was  
> lov u <3


End file.
